


Bilbo Doesn't Know Best

by Battered_child



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battered_child/pseuds/Battered_child
Summary: Finally free of the goblins, the company of Thorin Oakenshield decided to make camp and re-group as soon as they were far enough away to feel that they could allow themselves a break.There were several minor injuries among the group and Oin took the opportunity to do what he could to aid the injured parties.Bilbo however, was certain that Thorin would not take kindly to him being injured and decided that the best option would be to keep to himself and tend his own wounds. This would have gone better had he had more than a rudimentary knowledge of healing.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Bilbo Doesn't Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> This could be gen or pre Bilbo/Thorin depending on your preference.

Finally free of the goblins, the company of Thorin Oakenshield decided to make camp and re-group as soon as they were far enough away to feel that they could allow themselves a break.

There were several minor injuries among the group and Oin took the opportunity to do what he could to aid the injured parties.

Bilbo however, was certain that Thorin would not take kindly to him being injured and decided that the best option would be to keep to himself and tend his own wounds. This would have gone better had he had more than a rudimentary knowledge of healing.

They settled in for the night, the dwarves huddled together for warmth and the hobbit on the outskirts. He was fairly certain that he had a sprained ankle, and a decent gash running down the outside of the same leg along with a few other cuts and bruises from wandering about in the dark, as well as making his escape from the caves and that creature he had come upon, Gollum. He inspected his ankle and the gash on his leg as discretely as he could and decided that there wasn’t really anything he could do about it and since he had made it this far then he should be fine come morning.  


Eventually morning came, and after a not so very restful nights sleep Bilbo attempted to stand on his injured leg and couldn’t quite muffle his shout as the leg gave out from beneath him.  
Kili was the first to reach him, “Bilbo are you alright?” He was looking down at the hobbit who was once more struggling to stand upright.  
“Oh yes of course, I’ll be fine Kili. My leg’s just gone to sleep, yes that’s all”.  


Kili frowned and offered his hand to help Bilbo up again. “Come on then. I’ll help you up.”

“No that’s quite alright Kili, I’ll just be a minute and I’ll be right over.”

By this stage Fili had wandered over to see what was keeping his brother, “Come on Mr Boggins,” he said with a smile, trying to tug Bilbo upright, “we’re leaving soon, we need to get away from these hills today.”

Of course, as soon as Fili pulled Bilbo to his feet his injured ankle buckled, and he would have fallen had it not been for the two young dwarves each grabbing hold of one of his arms.

Fili looked down at Bilbo’s leg after realising that this seemed to be the root of all the hobbit’s sudden balance issues. “It’s all swollen up…why didn’t you say something?”

“It’s really nothing,” Bilbo stammered, trying to get away from the two dwarves. By this stage the commotion had drawn Ori and Bofur over as well.

“What’s happening?” asked Bofur.

"It seems our burglar here was more injured than he let on last night,” Fili explained.

Bilbo gave in and simply sat down again, the burning and throbbing of his now very swollen and bruised ankle too much to bear. Not to mention the wound on his calf that had yet to be spotted by the others.  
Bofur nodded, “Right then, I’ll go get Oin to come to take a look.”

He turned and headed over to the older dwarf, returning a moment later with not only Oin, but Gloin and Dwalin as well.

Bilbo buried his head in his hands and groaned. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. Well that and making Thorin think he was any more of a nuisance than he already seemed to believe.

“Alright master burglar let’s take a look at what damage you have done to yourself. You should have told me and then we’d have put things to rights a lot sooner instead of letting things get to this point.” He rolled Bilbo’s pant leg up and shook his head. “There is no way you’ll be walking anywhere today, least not without help.” By the time Oin had cleaned the cut along Bilbo’s leg it was clear that while not too deep the wound was quite jagged and would soon have become infected if not treated.

“Now onto the ankle,” he muttered, poking at the swollen joint with deft fingers, feeling for any fractures.” Far as I can tell nothin’ is broken though it’s hard to say for certain with the swelling. This would have fared much better with something cool on it last night, and ideally it would be wrapped and elevated. But since you decided that you knew better than me well, you’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess.”

Bilbo nodded along, hissing in pain each time the dwarf touched his ankle. “I’m sorry Oin, I just didn’t want to be bother. You were busy helping the others and well, Thorin didn’t seem too happy after everything so I thought it best to just leave things be.

The old healer huffed and shook his head. “Ah lad I can understand to a point but honestly he’ll be more upset that you didn’t say anything and possibly made things worse.”

While he wasn’t certain this was actually the case, Bilbo only nodded and looked down at his hands. He stayed put while Oin continued his ministrations and when he was done he tried to stand only to have Oin shake his head and grown “You stay put.”

For about half an hour Bilbo sat and waited, finally Fili came and helped him to stand. Bilbo found that he could limp slowly with the support of the young dwarf. They set off a slower pace than usual and Bilbo felt guilty that his carelessness had cost them not only a delayed start but a slower journey for the day.

That burden only got heavier as they made extra stops so he could take a break, and he was assisted by Kili, Ori, Bofur and Bifur in turn as the day wore on.

When they finally stopped for the night Bilbo was exhausted, his head was pounding in time with his ankle and he felt ready to collapse.

While the others readied a small fire and what bedding they had left after their foray into the goblin caves, Bilbo let himself rest knowing that he would be of no help to anyone at this point in time anyway.

He was startled out of a half sleep when Thorin sat down beside him.

“Well Mister Baggins, I believe that I owe you an apology,” Thorin began.

Bilbo, exhausted and in pain was certain that he must have misheard him and that Thorin had in fact said that Bilbo owed him an apology and not the other way around.

“Um - I mean, I’m sorry Thorin,” Bilbo finally managed to get out.

Thorin shook his head, “No Bilbo, it is I who is sorry. I have been keeping you at a distance from the rest of the company and now you have been injured and not felt as though you could tell us to get the assistance you clearly needed. I do not wish to see you in pain. I simply want this quest to be done with, to get my people their home and reclaim what is rightfully ours. Please do not think yourself a burden or whatever else you may have convinced yourself to believe. I don’t wish to see you suffer.”

Bilbo nodded slowly before forcing himself to break the silence that had fallen between them. “Thorin, I know that I am not someone that you wanted to bring along with you. I am a hobbit and not a dwarf, we are different in many ways, but we are the same in the most important one. I want nothing more than to help you and your people get your home back. I want your nephews to see their rightful home and to see you as king under the mountain. I shouldn’t have let you scare me off. You were only looking out for your kin.” He looked down at his injured leg and sighed. “I hope I haven’t caused us too much delay.”

“Nay we are nearing Mirkwood and a day or so reprieve is probably not the worst idea now that we are away from the mountain and it’s goblins. Mirkwood is a dark and dangerous place these days and we will need our wits about us when we enter the forest. From there we shall be nearing the lonely mountain and our greatest trial yet. Rest up Bilbo, supper will be ready shortly, I’ll have someone bring some over.”

“Or you could-“ Bilbo began before cutting himself off.

Thorin gave a small smile, “That I could. I’ll be back shortly.”

Bilbo finally allowed himself to relax. It seemed that he was wrong and Thorin didn’t hate him after all.

Maybe, just maybe they could be friends after all.


End file.
